Friend or Foe?
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: When a new kid comes to Kdic what's his connection with Lyoko and the two new enemies on Lyoko? R
1. Meet the new kid

**If you find the nutshot you win a cookie.**

"This is out of control, Einstien." Odd said running along with the rest of the lyoko warriors avoiding mountaines. "Just hang in there guys. You're almost to the tower." Jeremie informed. Aelita dodged a laser that nearly zapped her head. "Jah bah!" They heard and saw 2 hornets destroyied. And flew back around hitting the last extra 3. "Uh, what just happened?" Odd asked but a sai landed right in front of him and he stumbled back falling to the ground suprised. "What the heck is that?" He asked. "That's a sai." Ulrich answered. "A what?" Aelita asked curious. "It's a form of asian weapon used for combat." Yumi explained. "Where did it come from?" She asked. They all looked around and Odd saw a flashing light coming from the side of his eye. "What going on over there?" He asked pointing to the light.

The warriors looked over and saw 2 female figures standing on a boulder. One jumped down and the other disaperred with a blue light surrounding her. A girl with mocca brown skin, black-ish brown hair with a long bang covering her left eye and with her hair in a long braid, wearing a green two piece skin tight bikini like top, with tight black shorts with a matching skirt in half behind her, green knee high boots and matching mask covering her mouth and nose, black gloves that reach her elbows, and a brown wolf tail with the tip of it black.

And the second female appeared next to her wearing a blue skin tight like dress with a black stripe following around her waist, blue knee high boots, and a blue mask covering her mouth with her blond hair with a blue streak in it blowing behind her. "Who are you?" Ulrich asked readying his self for battle. "We should ask you the same." The one in green said. She reached behind her and grabbed a jade. She tossed it in the air and it popped out 3 curved blades and they could easily tell it was a boomerang. The one in blue summond her sai back into her hand and grabbed another one from her waist. "Careful guys. They could be working for Xana." Jeremie warned. The one in green launched herself in the air and flung the boomerang at them but avoided the shot. The one in blue threw her sai at them as well but missed. "Yumi, get Aelita to the tower, me and Odd will deal with blue and green here." Ulrich said. Yumi nodded and her and Aelita ran for the tower. The blue one looked at Yumi and Aelita and started heading for them but Ulrich jumped infront of her. "Where do you think your going?" He asked pulling out his katana. She just stood there not answering to the samurai.

Ulrich held his katana in the air and slided what was infront of him. He looked and all he saw was a blue cloud of smoke. "Where did she...?" Ulrich asked looking around him. He looked and saw Odd fighting the green girl, and so far she was winning. "You guys only have a few points left, and Aelita and Yumi aren't at the tower yet." Jeremie said. "Where getting there Einstein." Odd said avoiding the greens boomerang. "Ulrich, behind you!" Jeremie yelled. Ulrich turned but was suddenly against a boulder. He looked and saw he was pinned aginst the boulder by 2 sai's. Ulrich struggled to free himself. The blue girl appeared in front of him and got close to him. She was shot away by Odd's laser arrow. "Bulls eyes!" He shouted. The one in green boomerang turned into a purple staff. She slamed her staff into Odd's groin. Odd dropped to the ground with pain holding his crotch. "Oww." He squeeked. The green one turned her staff towards Ulrich. "Odd, I could use a little help please." He said. "Ah, I'll be there soon." Odd said in a high voice still on the ground in pain. The one in blue came next to the one in green and started to close in on the boy. "Ready to end this?" The blue one asked. "Delighted." The other said. They readied their weapons but was shot back by Odd. "What took you so long?" Ulrich asked. "Shut up." Odd said freeing him and they both started to run after Yumi and Aelita. "If we hurry we can catch up to Yumi and Aelita.' Ulrich said. "Right." Odd said.

The guys caught up with the girls that were finishing off 2 hornets. "What took you both so long?" Aelita said. "We rather not talk about it." They simoutaniously said. They heard a yell and saw it was the girl in green from earlier with the one in blue appearing next to her. "Can't you leave us alone for more than 5 seconds?" Odd said annoyied. "Aelita, hurry and get inside the tower." Ulrich said. Aelita ran towards it. Yumi readied her fans. "Ready to get whooped?" The one in green dissapeared, and the one in blue teleported. "Great, where did they go now?" Odd said. He felt restrained from behind.

"You can't hit what you can't see." The voice said. The green one appeared behind Odd with her boomerang at his neck. The blue one took one of her sais and threw it at Yumi's fans getting them stuck into the rock. "Hey!" She yelled upset. The blue one appeared behind Yumi and kicked her down. Ulrich was slashing his sword at her but she was dodging every move he made. She ducked and sweeped him off his feet. She grabbed him and lifted him to his feet. Her lips turned blue and she kissed him on the cheek. Ulrich stumbled back coughing and soon he felt dizzy. His body began to swell up to the size of a huge yoga ball, he swelled down and soon he swelled up again but exploded devirtulizing. "Ulrich!" Yumi and Odd yelled.

The green one was ready to launch her boomerang but lowered it. "Retreat!" She said and her and her friend ran the other way. The one in blue grabbed back her sais. She looked at them both and hissed along with her friend as they continued running. "That was weird." Yumi said. "Jeremie who were they?" Odd asked. "I don't know. They just appeared into the computer." He answered. "Well Xana must be trying to throw us off guard with his smoking hot minions." Odd said causing everyone to look at him. "I have the right to free speach." He said. "Don't worry, the next time we see them we'll be ready." Yumi said putting away her fans. "Get Aelita to the tower you guys before they come back." Jeremy said. The warriors nodded and got Aelita to the tower.

* * *

After the tower was deactivated they were just sitting in their usual spot. "Did you ever find out who those two girls were on lyoko?" Yumi asked. "Nothing. I searched for them, did 3 different anti-viruses, tried hundreds of codes. Nothing worked." Jeremie said. "We stayed up all night trying to figure it out." Aelita added. "And we have no idea if they're with Xana, or not."

In front of the school was a ginger boy with freckles and strawberry blond hair, wearing a gray t shirt, and tan kackies, with blue and grey sneakers and black glasses. We walked into the school carrying a grey backpack, gray messenger bag, and a red suitcase. He walked into the school looking around. "Mom, I told you I've only been here for 10 seconds and it sucks." He said in his grey cell phone. "You're gonna love this school. You know this is where I meet your father." His mother said. "I know mom. You told me the story 300 times already." He groaned. "Why can't I stay with you?" He whined. "I told you sweetie, you can't stay here cause your father got called back to Iraq." She said. "Ma'am, please turn off all cell phones until we land in the Bahamas." He heard another woman say. "Land where?" He asked suspicious. "Sorry gotta go sweetie have fun!" His mother quickly hung up the phone. "Mom, wait! No." He sighed when he heard the dile tone. He hung up his phone and shoved it into his pocket.

He walked into the front office and got his schedule and started looking for his first class. He bumped into Odd who was hurrying to his class. "Oh, sorry dude." Odd apologized helping him up. "Thanks." He readjusted his glasses. "I don't think I ever saw you around here." Odd said thinking. "I just transfered here. I'm Oscar. Oscar Roberts." He said picking up his bags. "Odd Della Robbia." Odd introduced helping him with his bags. "Do you know where Ms. Hurtz class is?" Oscar asked. "What a coincidence. I was trying to get there before she gives me detention for being late again. So let's hurry." Odd said grabbing his wrist and dragging him to class.

Odd quietly opened the door and tried to get to his desk while Ms. Hertz was writing on the board. "Now to continue if you look behind your back, you can see Mr. Della Robbia sneaking in getting detention." Ms. Hurtz said not turning around. "How does she do that?" Odd asked his self. "Do you have a excuse this time Mr. Della Robbia or will you explain it to Jim during your 4 hours of detention?" She said crossing her arms looking at him. "Uh well I was..." He tried to come up with a excuse. "He was trying to show me around school. But we lost track of time and we had to hurry to class." Oscar explained. "Oh you must be the new student." She said. "Yes Ma'am." Oscar said. "I so owe you Oscar." Odd whispered. They both took their seats and let the class continue.

"As I was saying, Boyle's law states that the volume of a gas is inversely proportional to its pressure if the..." She read from a book. Jeremie and Oscar raised their hands. "Number of particles decreases." They both answered at the same time. "Correct you two." Jeremie looked at Oscar, and Oscar did the same. "At a constant pressure and a temperature of 280 K, the gas in a cylinder has a volume of 20.0 liters. If the volume of the gas is decreased to 10.0 liters, what is the new temperature?" Oscar and Jeremie raised their hands again. "35 kilopascals." The said at the same time again. "Correct." They kept the routine up for most of the class period. And a few students fell asleep or was bored out of their minds.

"At a temperature of 280 K, the gas in a cylinder has a volume of 20.0 liters. If the volume of the gas is decreased to 10.0 liters, what must the temperature be for the gas pressure to remain constant?" She asked again. "140K!" They answered. Ms. Hertz tossed the book behind her and grabbed some medication out of her purse. "Class dismissed." She said tired. Aelita raised her hand. "We have 15 minutes till class ends." She sighed. "Class dismissed. I got a headache." She walked out the classroom and a few students started cheering. Oscar pulled out his laptop and started typing. "Looks like you got some competion, Einstien." Odd laughed. "Nobody's ever beaten me at my own game." Jeremie said. "I'll be there soon." They heard Oscar say. He packed up his stuff and left the room. "Where do you think he's going?" Aelita asked seeing Oscar leaving the room. The bell rang telling the students class was over. "I'll catch up with you guys later." Odd said going the other way. "Where are you going?" Ulrich asked. "I'm gonna thank Oscar for saving me 4 hours of detention." Odd walked away from the group while they headed for the lunchroom.

Oscar went into the forest, and didn't know that Odd was hurrying himself to it. "Where is he going?" He said to his self. Oscar saw the manhole and started opening it. Odd walked behind a tree and saw Oscar walking in. "Now what is this?" Oscar looked both ways and closed the manhole. Odd left and ran to find the group. He finally found them, they were leaving the cafetria. "Hey Odd." Aelita greeted. "Hey I just saw Oscar go into the man hole." Odd said. "He did?" Jeremie asked. "Yea follow me." Odd said then headed for the manhole, the group followed. They reached the factory and they saw Oscar in the elevator. "How does he know about the factory?" Yumi asked. "I don't know. I just saw him going i the manhole." Odd whispered. "Should ask him?" Ulrich said. "We'll ask him soon." Jeremie said. "Good, cause right now. It's dinner time!" Odd cheered. The group goaned.


	2. What's he hiding?

Once the group got to dinner they saw Oscar typing away at his computer. "Jeez, Jeremie he's glued to that laptop more than you are." Ulrich said. "I know. But what is he doing?" Jeremie asked. "Who know's, he was at the factory. Probably taking some information from the super computer." Aelita spoke up. "Don't say that Jeremie. If he was working for Xana he would already attack us." Odd spoke up. "That is true Jeremie." He said through a mouthful of food. "Xana would have already tried to get rid of us." Ulrich said. "What ever he's plotting we'll know."

After dinner they all went to their seperate rooms. Jeremie walked in and saw Oscar sitting on his laptop with his back leaning on the wall. "Hey. What are you doing in my room?" He asked. But was ignored. "Hey, can you hear me?" He shouted a bit louder. He was still ignored until he saw the headphones on Oscar's head with muffled rock music playing. "How did I miss that?" He asked himself. He took the headphones off Oscar's head. "Hey! I was listening to that." He said in protest. "What are you doing in my room?" He shouted again. "You know if you could yell anymore louder, I would call you mom." Oscar said putting a finger in his ear. "Why are you in my room?" He asked again. "I'm your new room mate. And you're suppost to be the genius here." He chuckled. "You're my room mate?" Jeremie asked hoping her heard correctly. "Yes. I told you earlier." Oscar said closing his computer. "Ugh." Jeremie groaned. "You're not used to roomates, are you?" Oscar asked. "No. I'm not." Jeremie sighed. "Sucks for you. And don't worry I won't steal your stuff. Maybe." Oscar said. "What?" Jeremie said. "Kidding dude." Oscar laughed.

During the night when Oscar eventually fell asleep, Jeremie tried to figure out about what Oscar was doing on his computer. He saw his laptop on his desk. "I should be able to figure out what he's up to." Jeremie succesfully got his computer and opened it. He saw that Oscar was still sleeping. Jeremie saw he had to type in a password. He typed in Xana. It turned out to be incorrect. Jeremie tried different passwords that Xana might use. "Are you serious Xana?" He shouted. He quickly covered his mouth. Oscar mumbled and turned over in his bed. "I can't believe I can't get in." Jeremie angerly mumbled. He saw the sun shining inside his room. He realized that he has been working all night just to access Oscar's computer. He heard the sound of Oscar's alarm clock going off. Jeremie quickly turned off the laptop and placed it back into its original position. He jumped back into bed and pretended to just now wake up.

Oscar woke up and heard his alarm clock buzzing. He sluggishly got out of bed and threw it at the wall close to Jeremie's head, hard enough to break. "Morning." He yawned. "Morning." Jeremie nerviously said seeing the shattered alarm clock. "What's for breakfast?" He asked. "You know where the cafeteria is." Jeremie said. "I do." Oscar got dressed and packed his backpack. Papers, notebooks, and his laptop. "Aren't you coming?" He asked. "Aren't you gonna shower?" Jeremie asked. "Touche." Oscar replied. "See you later." He left the room. Jeremie sighed that he couldn't access the computer.

Oscar was sitting outside eating a candy bar and drinking a cola, while sitting on his computer. "So he's you're room mate?" Aelita said suprised. "Yes." Jeremie groaned. "And I couldn't access into his computer." Yumi looked at Oscar. "Seriously Jeremie. He kinda dosen't look like someone who would be working for Xana." She said. "That is true. How many times have Xana ever possed a ginger kid?" Ulrich asked. **(No offence to Gingers everywhere.)**

Oscar was saw a error message on his computer and started running somewhere. He turned on his computer and typed in various codes. "Guys can you hear me?" He said putting on his head piece. "We can hear you." One said. It sounded fememine. "Loud and clear." The other said. "Guys I need you to activate a tower, while I try to fix something." He said. "Were on it." They both said before logging off.

Jeremies computer beeped rapidly. He saw that Xana's activated a tower. The group ran towards the tower. After they were transfered they landed in the ice region. "Head forward and then turn right." He said. They started running until they saw the same figures in front of them from there last battle walking away from the tower. "Look who it is." The green one said. "Ready to have your butts owned again?" The blue one asked. "Hello to you too. Ivy and Jade." Odd said. The group groaned. The one in green aimed her boomerang at Odd and launched it. "Hyah!" She shouted. But her boomerang was shot off of its course when Aelita launched a energy field at it.

"Thanks Aelita." Odd thanked. The one in blue kicked Odd away from the group. "Nice shot Ivy." Odd sarcastically said. "Aww what a cute pet name." 'Ivy' said blushing and giggling. "My turn." 'Jade' yelled. She glowed green and ran owards them. She streached her staff toward Yumi and it grabbed a hold of her kimono. She flipped Yumi on her back twice and threw her at Aelita. 'Ivy' jumped over Jade and threw her sais at Ulrich and Odd. But they dodged it. "Lasre arrow." Odd shot at Ivy but she didn't feel a thing because Jade blocked it with her staff.

"I got your back sis!" She said she turned invisible and stated charging for Ulrich. Ulrich heard he near by and slashed his sword. Jade yelled when she fell to the ground and became visible. "Sis!" She said. She summoned her sais back and charged towards Ulrich. She launched herself in the air. "Energy field." Aelita shot her chest and she flew into a glacier of ice, while it started to crack and completly shattered. Yumi saw Jade getting up and she threw her fans at her. Jade flipped over them both and took off her mask. She spit up a pale green steaming acid towards Odd who avoid it. "Gross!" He saw the ground melting and back away furher. "Good thind I wasn't there." He said. Jade Threw Odd at Ulrich. Yumi used her telekenesis and raised a glacier above her. Jade dodged it when Yumi released it but didn't see the fans hitting her. Jade fell in front of Ivy.

"Aelita go!" Yumi said making sure they weren't going to et up and attack again. Aelita ran into the tower. "No!" They both shouted. They looked up and saw Odd and Ulrich holding their weapons at them. "We know you're working for Xana." Yumi said standing next to them. "No! This was our last chance to go home!" Jade sadly said. "Tell Xana we'll be back for you guys!" Ivy said. "Wait what?" Ulrich said. Ivy grabbed Jade and teleported to a boulder. "We'll be back!" They both said jumping off the boulder and leaving. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd tried to follow them both. Jade spit a trail of acid in front of them making sure they won't follow them.

"Still gross." Odd said. "Who are these girls?" Jeremie asked typing on his computer. He found a signal to where it was coming from. "But I did find a signal to where they are being accessed from." He said. Once the tower was deactivated. He traced the signal back to his dorm room. "So the signal is coming from your computer?" Odd asked. "Not my computer but from Oscar's." Jeremie said seeing Oscar's computer in his bed. "I tried to access it before but won't accept any of the passwords." Jeremie said. Oscar walked in seeing everyone in his room. "What's going on?" He asked. "I need to use your laptop Oscar. But I don't know your password." Jeremie lied. "Sure thing." Oscar grabbed his backpack and started heading out. "My password's 'Bacon'." He said. "I'll be in the library studying." He left the room with a very irritated Jeremie steaming over Oscar's laptop.

"Why did I not think of this before?" He said to himself. Odd typed in the password. The laptop unlocked. "Yes. Got it." Odd said going through the laptop. "Jeremie what exactly do you want from his laptop?" Odd asked. "Any information about Xana or lyoko." Jeremie said taking the laptop and started looking threw his history and documents any thing else. "Aha found something." Jeremie said. "What is it?" Odd asked looking at the laptop. "I found a file thats accessed to lyoko." Jeremie said. Oscar walked in and saw the group on his lyoko file. "Hey what are you doing." Oscar asked taking his laptop. "Why do you have a lyoko file on your laptop?" Jeremie asked standing up.


	3. The truth comes out

"Why do you have a lyoko file on your laptop?" Jeremie asked standing up. "Why do you need to know?" Oscar said. "It's just a simple program file I had to make." Jeremie stood up. "It's not everyday someone has a file named lyoko on their laptop." Jeremie said. "And you don't?" Oscar said. "What?" Aelita asked confused. "Trying to act dumb, Pinkey?" He said. Jeremie growles upset. "Oh, is Einstien mad?" Oscar remarked.

"Nerd fight!" Odd shouted happily. "My money's on Oscar!" Oscar's computer beeped rapidly. He opened it seeing a box pop up. "Oscar you there?" They heard. "Yeah. I'm here." The screen brighten up and showed the two girls from lyoko.

"You?!" Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi shouted seeing the screen. "You?!" The two girls yelled. "I see you both met each other." Oscar said. "They were te one's that deactivates the tower." Jade said. "You're the one that activates them." Yumi argued back. Both sides soon began arguing. "Quiet!" Aelita shouted stopping the conflict. "Hi." She said shy.

"How do you know how to activate a tower?" Jeremie asked. "Whats it to you? You already know so why should I have to explain what you already know?" Oscar asked. "Who do you think you are?!" Ulrich asked angerly. "Us? What about you! Your agruing with a compter screen smart guy." Ivy said.

Ulrich got angry at Ivy's comeback. "I need to activate the tower so I can get some important data." Oscar said typing. "Data for what?" Aelita asked. "DATA TO GET US OUT OF THIS COMPUTER WORLD!" Ivy yelled. "Huh?" Odd asked. "Oh boy." Ivy rubbed her head. "Thanks to this guy we've been trapped on lyoko for 4 years." Jade said pointing to Oscar. "I said I was sorry." Oscar replied. "4 YEARS! HOW DID YOU GIRLS EAT!" Odd yelled. "Crabs and Mantas are quite decelious." They replied. "Eww."

"Everytime you guys deactivate a tower I loose the information." Oscar said. "Wait so Xana didnt activate the tower." Jeremie asked. "No. Did it look like Xana attacked here on earth?" Oscar asked. "How'd you girls get trapped on lyoko?" Jeremie asked turning his attention to Jade and Ivy. "Wait if you were on lyoko for 4 years how come I've never seen you?" Aelita asked. "We stayed in sector 5 or in the network." Ivy said. "Back to my question." Jeremie said.

"When we all 3 of us were young our parents took us to france for a vacation and we wondered off and found the factory, Oscar might have been at a young age but was a wiz with computers and turned on the super computer and activated lyoko. Me and my sister wondered into the scanners and our knunckle head of a brother accidently sent us to lyoko and we weren't able to escape so Oscar has been trying to free us for years." Ivy explained.

"Well didn't your parents search for you?" Yumi asked. "Yes. But since we were on lyoko they gave up the search after 2 years." Jade said also. "And after all these years Oscar has been trying to get us out but an activated tower is the only way to get data." Ivy added.

"All the data I collected aren't enough to bring them back." Oscar said laying on his bed. "Jeremie remember that anti virus software you had for Aelita?" Ulrich asked. "I still remember the codes but not the software." He replied. "I'll help you find out Jeremie." Aelita said.

"Dont worry Ivy and Jade. We'll get you off of lyoko." Jeremie replied. "Our name's aren't Ivy and Jade." Jade replied. "Their names are Izzy..." Oscar said. Izzy waved. "...And A'isha." A'isha flashed a peace sign. "We'll try to get you out as soon as we can." Yumi said. "I hope." They both said.

Jeremie and Oscar were typing on the computer trying to think of ways to get A'isha and Izzy out of lyoko. "How long have you been working on this?" Aelita asked. "4 years and so far half of the data I've been using have been a dud." Oscar answered. Jeremie typed on his computer and uploaded several files into Oscar's hard drive. He heard beeping and saw the downloading files.

"How long will this take? I'm bored." Odd asked. "I don't know." Oscar said. "There I gave you a antivirus to help with the meterization, but it's gonna need extra help. Guys, do you think you can help Aelita to the tower so we can gather more info." Jeremie said. "Ay ay captain." Odd soluted. The group hurried themselfs to the scanner room while Jeremy typed in the transfers. "Transfer, scanner, virtulization."

The warriors landed in the mountain region. A'isha and Izzy ran up to them. "Oscar sent you?" Izzy asked. "We're not here for you, be lucky we came here." Ulrich said. "Be lucky if I don't drop flip you right now." A'isha argued back. "Please." Ulrich said turning around.

"Someone should teach you some obediance." A'isha did a handstand grabbing Ulrich from behind and wrapped her legs around his torso and flipped him over on his back with her sitting on his chest. She backflipped off of him. "Good boy." She said to him like the way someone would say to a dog.

Ulrich groaned. "Your friend said he need to get to the tower for more informtion, right?" Izzy asked. "Yeah. Have you seen it?" Yumi asked. "Follow me. I found it on my way here." Izzy started running as did Yumi, Odd, and Aelita. A'isha held out her hand to help up Ulrich. "I did not wish to do that." She said. Ulrich pushed it away and ran after the group. She scoffed. Soon A'isha followed too.

Izzy found the tower. "Wait." She stopped anyone from moving closer. "What?" Aelita asked. "This was too easy." Izzy replied. "Where's the monsters?" She asked looking around. She scanned the area but didn't see anything. "A'isha." She said. A'isha walked upfront. Izzy covered her ears. "I would cover your ears if I were you." She said. Everyone did so. A'isha opened her mouth and soon a loud high like screech roared from her mouth. Xana's trantulas appeared out of nowhere wobbling from the loud noise. And so did William covering his ears. A'isha closed her mouth. "I told you it was a trap." She said readying her staff as did the rest.

William growled. "Attack!"


End file.
